This invention relates in general to a digital number indicator and more particularly to an apparatus having a mechanism for displaying a plurality of numbers, individually, housed in a transparent housing that is protected by an outer padding.
In a wide variety of situations it is necessary to display numbers. For example, in the retail business it is important to display prices, while various sports require numbers to be kept track of and displayed. In basketball, it is especially important to keep track of and display the number of fouls of each player. In baseball, it is important to keep track of and display the balls, strikes and outs as well as the runs of the game. In each of these sports, the numbers are typically displayed on an electronic scoreboard that is visible to everyone, including spectators and participants. There is no need to have these numbers immediately displayed on the playing surface and certainly not so that it could interfere with the play of the game.
Football presents a similar yet distinct problem. In football, an important event that must consistently be visible to players, officials, and spectators is what down it is. Although the current down is often kept on an electronic scoreboard, it is also necessary for the down to be maintained on the field along the sidelines at a location visible to the players and officials. Not only must the players and officials be able to quickly see what down it is by referring to the down marker on the field, in many situations, especially high school and junior football, the down marker on the field may be the only indicator of the downs for the spectator.
Currently, the type of numerical down marker that is used throughout all levels of football consists of a flip card device mounted on a stake. This flip card device normally consists of a set of four cards. Each card has a single number painted thereon (either 1, 2, 3 and 4), and the cards are joined together by two rings so that the cards can be flipped forward or backward to display the proper down. One of the problems with this type of down marker is that it is hazardous to the players in the game. The individual cards have sharp edges and are in no way provided with any protective padding. Since the down marker must be kept on the sidelines of the playing field at the line of scrimmage, a player will often run into, or be tackled into, the down marker. This can cause serious injuries to the players and to others in the immediate vicinity. An increasing number of players are injured in football, and any form of safety or protection to the player is desirous and needed for the game.
Another problem with the flip card device is that the rings on which the numbers are mounted are easily broken. When a ring breaks or when a number breaks off of the ring, the number becomes crooked and difficult for the players, officials and spectators to see. The flip card device is also bulky and slow to operate.
As previously mentioned, it is possible to display numbers, such as prices in the retail situation or downs in the game of football, by means of an electronic number indicator. However, an electronic device to display numbers is often too expensive to be practical in many applications. The cost of continuously running an electric price board in a retail store would be prohibitive in most cases. In many sports, and especially in football, it is impractical to use an electronic number device as a sideline down marker, particularly in high school and junior league football. Providing an AC operated device would be impractical if not impossible, and it would also be costly and impractical to employ a battery operated device.
Thus, there is a need for a non-electric, safe, economical, easy to operate, and practical digital number indicator. A compact device that could incorporate these advantages would be of utility in a wide variety of situations where a plurality of numbers or letters, either individually or in predetermined groups, must be displayed. There is a special need in the sport of football for a down marker that is not hazardous or injurious to the players and is also dependable, easily visible, compact, easy to operate, portable and safe. It is one of the important goals of the present invention to provide such a digital down marker.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a digital number indicator that is useful in a wide variety of settings and applications.
It is another object of this invention to provide a digital number indicator that exhibits safety, practicability and economy.
It is another object of this invention to provide a digital number indicator wherein the numbers can be changed quickly and easily through the use of a lever system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a digital number indicator especially adapted to indicate the downs of a football game that is encased in a padded housing to prevent any injuries being caused by the down marker.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a digital number indicator that is easily visible and dependable.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a digital number indicator especially adapted for use in football wherein the numbers 1 through 4 are fluorescently painted of an optimum size for maximum visibility.